character_levelfandomcom-20200215-history
Demigra (OC)
|-|Demigra= |-|Giant Demon God Demigra= |-|Demigra Makyouka= Summary Demigra (ドミグラ, Domigura), alternatively spelled Démigra, and usually referred to as Demon God Demigra (魔神ドミグラ), is the main antagonist of Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, primarily in the Demon God Demigra Saga, and a Demon God. He is hellbent on distorting history to free himself from his imprisonment and reign over time itself as a God. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | 2-B | 2-B | 2-A Name: Demon God Demigra Origin: Dragon Ball Xenoverse Gender: Male Age: Over 75 million years old Classification: Demon, Former Wizard, Demon God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Genius Intelligence, Acrobatics, Flight, Spaceflight, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Dark Magic, Telepathy, Clairvoyance with his staff, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Energy Manipulation, Physics Manipulation(Created the Demon Realm which has altered science), Dimensional Travel, Mind Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Possession, Madness Manipulation (Type 2), Corruption (Able to corrupt characters by inducing Villainous Mode. The prowess of his ability is equal to or greater than Xenoverse Dabura who was able to corrupt Infinite Zamasu), Darkness Manipulation, Teleportation (Capable of Cross-Dimensional teleportation), Enhanced Senses, Ki Sensing, Matter Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Portal Creation, Time Travel, Afterimage, Can absorb enemies, Black Hole Creation, Can resurrect the dead, Explosion Manipulation, Transformation, Transmutation (Turned Tokitoki into a piece of candy), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Possession, Madness Manipulation (Type 2), Corruption (Can Resist the effects of Dark Ki), Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations | Same abilities as before plus on a greatly enhanced scale, Space-Time Manipulation (Stated that, after absorbing Tokitoki, he had control over all of time and space), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Shapeshifting (Into pure energy), Intangibility, Homing Attack, Sealing, Invisibility, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Information Manipulation, Passive Perception Manipulation and Fear Manipulation (Demigra has a passive dark aura that puts fear into his enemies and make them see things they fear the most), Empathic Manipulation (Demigra can control his opponents feelings and have them give up), Existence Erasure, Void Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Controlled the fate and outcome of his battle with Xeno Goku to where he would win), Biological Manipulation, Sealing, Precognition, Time Stop, Physics Manipulation, Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Reality Warping, Law Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Void Manipulation, Sealing, Empathic Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Resisted Xeno Goku's mind control who was able to mind control "The Ones" who are a group of 5th Dimensional Beings), Physics Manipulation, Transmutation, Soul Manipulation, Damage Reduction, and Resistance Negation (Resisted Xeno Goku's ability that was trying to bypass his resistances), Acausality (Type 1), Can harm intangible, non-corporeal, abstract, and nonexistent beings, Immunity to Acausality Negation and Toon Force, Regeneration Negation (Up to High-Godly) and Resistance Negation | Same abilities as before on an massively enhanced scale the previously plus, Duplication (Mirages have Demigra's powers, can act on their own after his death and can be spawned anywhere in his range), BFR, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1 and 4). Fire Manipulation, Absolute Zero Ice Manipulation, Telekinesis, Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation, which can be also used for Healing, Invisibility, Power Nullification, Energy Absorption, Statistics Amplification (Over time gaining Kiri, upon resurrection, when absorbing energy or clones), Life Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Acausality (Type 4), Quantum Manipulation, Antimatter Manipulation, Power Transfer, Self-Resurrection (Combat applicable), Resistant to the following: Extrasensory Perception (Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a “God”. Heroes Demigra), Time Stop, Power Nullification, Soul Manipulation, and Memory Erasure | Same as before on an unfathombly higher scale Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Fought with Chronoa as an ordinary Kai, should be not that weaker than Toeiverse Shin) | Multiverse level (Absorbed Tokitoki, whose eggs can hatch into an entire timeline and can control time. Was stated to have control over all of time and all of space upon absorbing him. Demigra was going to use the power of Tokitoki in order to create his own timeline after destroying all previous ones via the Time Vault. Fought on par with a casual Base Goku before getting defeated after he got serious) | Multiverse level (Was going to destroy the timeline the Time Patrol were in. Helped create the Demon Realm and was causing the collapse of the DBH world and Beat's world. Fought on par with SSJ Goku forcing him turning into SSJ3 to defeat him) | Multiverse level+ (Was a threat to the entire DBH Multiverse and Future Warrior's timeline which contains infinite universes and was about to erase the history of the entire world. Effortlessly stomped SSJ3 Goku before getting severely overwhelmed by SSJ4 Goku) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Far superior to Base Goku, who traversed the afterlife at 4.38 quadrillion times FTL during the Otherworld Tournament Saga) | Immeasurable (Kept up with a casual Base Goku) | Immeasurable '(Kept up with SSJ Goku) | '''Immeasurable '(Kept up with SSJ4 Goku) '''Lifting Strength: At least Class G, likely much higher | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class | Multiversal (Traded blows with a casual Base Goku) | Multiversal (Traded blows with SSJ Goku) | Multiversal+ (Traded blows with SSJ4 Goku) Durability: Multi-Solar System level | Multiverse level | Multiverse level (Took hits from SSJ Goku before he turned into SSJ3 and getting defeated) | Multiverse level+ (No sold SSJ3 Goku's attacks having him transform into Super Saiyan 4 before getting severely overwhelmed) Stamina: Insanely high Range: Standard melee range. Interstellar with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Extended melee range with his staff. Multiversal with ki blasts, attacks and Kai Kai. | Extended melee range. Multiversal with ki blasts and attacks. Low Multiversal with Kai Kai and wormholes. | Extended melee range. Multiversal+ with ki blasts, attacks, Kai Kai and wormholes. Standard Equipment: None | His staff Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Created a plan to become the God of Time and Space, said to have access to magic that "transcends human knowledge". Weaknesses: None notable | None notable | He seems to have very little control over his power as Tokitoki was able to override his control over Space and Time for a brief moment. | None notable. Key: Base (Xenoverse) | Post-Tokitoki Absorption | Base (Dragon Ball Heroes) | Makyouka Form Note: Demigra is only part of the Dragon Ball Xenoverse and Heroes game timeline, and has no relation to canon characters in Dragon Ball Super. As such, he can neither be scaled from anybody in Super, nor anybody can be scaled from him. Gallery File:Demigra_Wizard.png|Wizard Demigra. File:Demigra_Makyouka.jpg|Makyouka Demigra. File:Demigra_Mission 7.jpg|Universe Mission 7 Demigra. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Dragon Ball Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Demons Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Possession Users Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Villains Category:Mind Users Category:Matter Users Category:Space Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Soul Users Category:Illusionists Category:Healers Category:Shinjin Category:Corruption Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Aura Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Information Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Geniuses Category:Morality Users Category:Madness Users Category:Physics Users Category:Acrobats Category:Transmutation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Fate Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Concept Users Category:Fear Users Category:Perception Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Gods Category:Biology Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Law Users Category:Void Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Poison Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Antimatter Users Category:Tier 2 Category:OCs